comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-28 - Brotherly Love and BFFs
Professor Charles Xavier rests within his yellow hover chair behind his desk as Scott Summers places one of the short walls, trying to keep his anger, worry, and frustration under control. He has already employed breathing techniques, to control his spiked emotions. Xavier is not surprised that Alex requested a meeting with them both about Fantomex, as it was clear for Alex the danger of the situation and how Jean-Phillipe has been removed at the very least temporarily from teaching. He also knows older his brother's temper. Charles sighs softly, "Please sit down Scott. Alex is on his way." Reluctantly, Scott moves to sit down in one of the chairs before Xavier's desk, stretching out his legs to try and keep from fidgeting and bouncing them. His hands clasp in front of him, tightly; his mouth pressed into a thin line as well. This is not going to be an easy meeting. There is a soft knock at the door just before Alex walks into the office. He already knew that Xavier knew he was here, but it was mostly a common courtesy. He walks in and takes a seat in front the desk. Before he speaks, he takes a moment to get his thoughts together and then exhales slowly. He looks at Scott and then Charles before speaking. "I know how you guys must feel. But before you read me the riot act, and before Scott completely looses his temper.." A small dimpled smirk there. "..I would like to request that you don't fire Jean-Phillipe." Alex moves his hands as he speaks. "He believed that what he did was in my best interest, and after giving it some thought last night, I believe he was right. You may not have known it, but I've been severely depressed this last month. With everything happening in my life, I just felt moody and angry all the time. Fantomex did what he did to snap me out of that funk, and in the process, he allowed me to discover a new way to use my abilities that I had never previously considered. Since he's come here, he and I have bonded. He's my best friend, and I am his only friend. I know for a fact that he cares for the kids here, and that he would never do anything to place them in any real danger." "You have got to be...," but a glance from Xavier has Scott buttoning it unhappily. His jaw is tight as his teeth grind. But from either of their expressions, they have been discussing Jean-Phillipe's dismissal. Charles Xavier sighs at Alex's words. "You would have worked through it Alex, we both have noticed, and we both believed that. However, Jubilee was in danger emotionally from that, and if it was not for Jean-Phillipe's unique healing abilities...in either case, we also have the students to be concerned about and their emotional well-being and development." "He doesn't bond with them," Scott says. "They are either suspicious or uncomfortable with him. He also doesn't hold the same philosophy as the X-Men or Xavier's Dream. He doesn't belong here Alex, especially not where he can put your life and the children's lives in danger." Scott appears far from happy at Alex stating that Jean-Phillipe is his best. Charles looks a bit guilty at Scott's words. "I have given him more leadway than I should have, because I believed he had the best interest of mutant-kind in mind. Now, I'm not so sure Alex." He sighs once more at that. "Part of this, is my responsibility." "Professor...," though Scott is silenced by a raise of Charles' hand as the Professor looks over at Alex, giving the young man his chance to answer both of their concerns. Alex Summers runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. "When you guys see him, all you see is his flamboyant attitude and his seemingly ability to lack being serious about everyting else. And you're right. He doesn't share the Xavier Dream. But that doesn't mean his experiences and opinon's don't matter." He points a finger at Xavier. "You taught me to be tolerant of other people and their beliefs. I'm now asking you to do the same with him. I am thinking of the children's well being when I ask you to allow him to stay. The kids need to know the true way of the world, and how to be better prepared once they are out in it. Fantomex has gone through things that we can only imagine. I have learned the heart of the man behind the mask, and I'm asking you to trust me enough to know if he's bad news or not." He turns to Scott. "Right now, you're angry that he put your little brother in a dangerous situation, and that's understandable. But I made a concious decision to leap off that cliff to save him. And if the circumstances were present, I would do it again. Because you have taught me to follow my heart and put the needs of others above my own. And you're also wrong that he doesn't bond with the kids. He does in his own way. Before now, he has never known what it was like to care for someone other than himself. In a lot of ways, he's like Laura was before she came here, except he's not as feral. Are you seriously telling me that if Jean-Phillipe was a child, instead of an adult, that you wouldn't help him? You wouldn't help him understand these new feelings that he has? Again, he may not share the dream, but he's also not part of the problem. In fact, I agree with him on the fact that the X-Men slap a bandage on the mutant hate problem instead of taking steps to solve it." He holds up a hand. "However, we disagree with the tactics on how to fix the problem. I believe that in time, we can sway him to our cause. But we can only do that with tolerance and understanding." Alex waves his hand. "I have screwed up so many times that I can't even remember it all. But you two always gave me a second chance in hopes that I would learn from my mistakes. And eventually, I did. All I'm asking is that you give Jean-Phillipe the same chance that you gave me. Is that really so much to ask?" Scott's expression tightens, and he glances away, but then looks back at Alex. "Your heart was /always/ in the right place Alex. I think it is now. But...Fantomex may drive the X-Men down a road we don't want to go. One, there is no stepping back from." Charles appears thoughtful at Alex's words. "You have many valid points Alex, though I still hold concerns. There is more to Jean-Phillipe than any of us will likely ever fully see. Simply put, the man does not exist. Just as Laura and Logan do not. There is no paper trail excpet a handful of fake identifications used within the last year that we could trace to him. I thought it wiser to keep him close, because when the Labyrinth summoned him away from Earth, I believed it was because he would play an important part in Earth's future; that is why Kang the Conqueror and Time Trapper wished to be rid of him. To be honest, you are our only insight into the man. The only other person he even somewhat attaches himself to is Laura." That causes Scott to frown in disapproval. But Xavier shakes his head at him, holding that discussion for another time. "For now, I will hold my discussion on dismissing him from the school and just keep him on probation. We still need to see to Jubilee's full needs, and until we are assured of her own stability, he will remain on probation from teaching. Furthermore, he will be on probation from the X-Men as well, unless there is a dire emergency." Alex Summers sighs heavily. "If that's your final decision, Professor, then I'll respect it." He looks over at Scott. "I don't believe that, Scott. Not to that extreme anyway. But we can talk more about that later, if you wish." He frowns. "If there's anything I can do to help with Jubilee's emotional state, let me know I'm here for her." Though in his heart he believed the girl may have blown things out of proportion, his surface thoughts reflect this as well. It was the Danger Room, afterall. He rises from his chair. "Thanks for hearing me out, at least. You know where I am if you want to talk more." Charles then says, "We will talk more about these bandages you mentioned Alex." Though the older gentleman looks directly at Alex. "And as for Jubilee...put yourself in her place and what if it was you two of your sudents that went off that cliff and you were unable to move to save them? She thought she failed you both, Alex, and she believed the safties were removed which...they were." Xavier the nods, "I will let you know if there is something further that needs done." Scott then rises to his feet, "I just need a few minutes, Professor," and Scott goes to leave with Alex. Out in the hallway though, he says, "Alex." He waits a moment to make sure he has his little brother's full attention. "You would have pulled yourself through it yourself. You're strong. And there isn't anyone else I'd want at my back. But no more crazy stunts, alright?" He sounds seriously. "I don't want to ever have to lose you again, alright?" It's Scott though, so even with his serious expression he doesn't really betray a lot of emotion as he keeps it locked down inside. Alex Summers flashes a smile at his brother. "If you're worried about me doing something like that again, trust me I won't. And I'm not so sure that I would have pulled through it on my own, Scott. But there is one thing. I'd like to thank you for trusting me. There have been times recently that I've been in the field and you weren't there to hold my hand or catch me if I fell. I appreciate that." He reaches up to pat his shoulder. "And try to relax, man. You're not going to lose me. I'm way too stubborn to die. And much too pretty." He winks. Scott chokes on a bit of laughter, "Always did say you looked like mom," teasing his brother right back. But he then leans forward and gives Alex an awkward, brotherly hug that involves thumping on his back. "And I /do/ trust you. I know you are going to be one hell of a leader one day. Most days, you are already there." He then pulls back and clears his throat, "I got to finish the meeting with The Professor." Right, he's just fleeing from the emotional heart-to-heart. Alex Summers smirks at the weird hug. "Right right. Well, tell Jean I said hello." He waves when he turns to leave and then moves on down the hallway back towards his room. For a moment, he does attempt to put himself in Jubilee's place back in the Danger Room. He could see what might cause her to freak out, but not how she could have killed Fantomex for it. "Teen angst. Glad I want to teach college and not high school for a living." He comments as he shoves his hands into his pockets and strolls onwards.